Elesa
Elesa is Gym Leader of Nimbasa City's gym of the Unova region. This gym will be the fourth to be challenged by the player. She specializes in using -type Pokémon. She will award the player the Bolt Badge if defeated. Her first appearance was in Pokémon Black and White. She is also a fashion model, besides being a gym leader. Appearance Elesa is a tall, very slender young girl. She has bright blue eyes. Black and White Elesa has short blonde hair. She wears red, white, and blue headphones with long cords on the sides. Elesa wears a yellow sleeveless top over a black top that exposes her stomach in two sections, thick opaque black tights, and bright yellow stiletto high heels. Black 2 and White 2 Elesa has new headphones, long black hair tied in two diamond patterned braids, and a new outfit. She wears a blue and yellow two piece, made up of a crop top and very short shorts, with a large, fluffy yellow coat, and ballet pumps in her feet, one red and one blue. Her top and bottom parts of the outfit are connected by a hexagonal piece. In addition, she has a blue nail polish. Personality Elesa was initially portrayed to be a very calm and stoic character which is often compared to her more cheery and outgoing personality in the Anime and Pokémon trailers. Much like the other Gym Leaders of her type, Elesa prefers to show off her skills with a sense of style and a performance to accompany it. Biography Games Black and White In the games, after the player exits the Pokémon Musical for the first time, Bianca's father confronts her and tells her to go home with him. However, Elesa steps in and convinces Bianca's father to let Bianca continue her journey. This makes Bianca admire Elesa and makes her want to be a model just like her. She then tells the player she's waiting in the gym for him/her. After defeating her, she goes out to Route 5 and contacts Clay, telling him to bring the Drawbridge down. When it does come down, she wishes the player good luck and returns to the gym. She next appears along with the rest of the Unova Gym Leaders, with the exception of Cilan, Chili, and Cress, and battles the Seven Sages, allowing the player to continue. For the rest of the game, she can be found in her gym. Black 2 and White 2 In Black and White 2, she has changed looks, dying her hair black and wearing more revealing outfit. Her Gym is themed after a catwalk. Through the Memory Link it is revealed she's good friends with Skyla and wanted to practice making jokes, in a way to break the image of a serious person that everybody believes her to be, which upsets her. She throws bad puns which Skyla points out, but Elesa says that by doing so, people will poke fun at her and allow a new approach. Skyla thinks such way is old fashioned and should take it with ease. The two then agree to have a Pokémon Battle and Elesa asks Skyla to not call her "Shirley", hinting it to be her true name (and referencing the movie "Airplane!" in the process). Masters Manga Anime Main series Ash and his friends met Elesa in the Nimbasa Amusement Park. She has a fondness for Electric-type Pokémon, like Ash's Pikachu. She is also a fashion model, surrounded by an entourage of fans. For a supermodel, she also happens to be wise, as shown when she was settling an argument between Bianca and her dad. She not only suggested that Ash battle her, but also volunteered to be the judge of their battle. She has also proven to be a tough battler, giving Bianca a run for her money with just her Zebstrika. Trailer Generations Masters trailer Sprites Pokémon Black and White Black 2 and White 2 Gym Battle Normal= |-| Challenge= Driftveil Tournament/Mix Tournament Driftveil= |-| Mix= Electric-type Tournament Unova Gym Leader Tournament/World Leaders Tournament Trivia *Her Japanese Leader title is シャイニング　ビューティ "Shining Beauty". *Her name is based on the English name Alyssa and the attribute she uses, Electric, while her Japanese name (Kamitsure) has the word Kami which come from the word Kaminari, meaning Lightning in Japanese. *She is the only female Electric-type Gym Leader (Volkner, Lt. Surge, Wattson and Clemont are male). *She is one of the few female Gym Leaders to have more male Pokémon than female Pokémon. Gallery Elesa.png‎|Elesa in Pokémon Black and White Category:Generation V characters Category:Female characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Characters from Unova